Les délices de Noël
by Glasgow
Summary: A l'approche des fêtes Watson fait ce qu'il faut pour s'assurer avoir toute l'attention de Holmes. Holmes/Watson


Voici ma dernière contribution à cette période de l'année. Un joyeux Noël à tous :)

Et bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tandis qu'il franchissait enfin la porte d'entrée du 221b, Holmes avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait horreur de la neige. En fait d'une manière générale il avait en horreur tout ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la vie. Or la neige justement en faisait partie. Allez donc poursuivre un suspect lorsque les trottoirs et les rues sont couverts de cette ignominie ! Il n'y avait rien de pire avec ce risque de se rompre le cou à tout bout de champ. Aujourd'hui pourtant durant sa sortie il n'avait nullement eu besoin de se presser, flânant au contraire de boutique en boutique à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour son cher Watson – cadeau que, au passage, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, quelle barbe que cette tradition ! – il n'empêche qu'il n'aimait pas la neige. D'aucun s'extasiait devant, lui trouvait cela inutile. Comme à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage lorsqu'il entendit distinctement des voix provenant de l'appartement de Mrs. Hudson. Habituellement il se fichait pas mal de la façon dont la vieille dame occupait son temps, mais il avait reconnu la voix de Watson. Curieux, il entra donc dans le petit logement du rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'il vit alors l'amusa au plus haut point. Watson, portant un tablier à fleurs des plus ridicules et le visage couvert de farine, était occupé à la confection de petits gâteaux, le tout sous les conseils avisés de Mrs. Hudson.

« Vous devez pétrir la pâte encore un peu, avec des mouvements fermes. Cela semble tellement aisé pour vous, avec mes rhumatismes je n'arrive plus à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Cela me désole.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez désormais un assistant chère Nanny ? s'amusa Holmes en s'approchant d'eux, contemplant avec intérêt la première fournée de biscuits. Vous n'auriez pu trouver mieux pour pétrir cette pâte récalcitrante, le docteur Watson sait faire preuve de vigueur quand la nécessité s'en fait sentir. »

Watson baissa la tête en rougissant, il avait horreur de ces sous-entendus scabreux dont son compagnon était pourtant coutumier.

« Et bien sûr vous redire une nouvelle fois que j'apprécierais que vous frappiez avant d'entrer chez moi est inutile, soupira la logeuse.

- Inutile en effet. Watson, avez-vous quelques velléités de changement de carrière ? Ce tablier de cuisinière vous va à ravir.

- J'étais sûr qu'il saurait vous faire parler en tout cas, grogna le médecin. Je fais simplement quelques gâteaux de Noël, Mrs. Hudson a gentiment proposé de m'aider.

- La cuisine est une affaire de femme, crut bon de noter le détective.

- Un célibataire comme moi ne perd rien à apprendre quelques notions. Et en parlant d'affaire de femme, dois-je vous rappeler lequel de nous deux manie à la perfection l'aiguille à coudre ?

- C'est nécessaire pour mes déguisements. Je m'en passerais volontiers, mais Mrs. Hudson ne me laisse guère le choix.

- J'en ai assez fait pour vous dans ce domaine, intervint la logeuse. J'avoue ne plus être motivée quand je vois l'état dans lequel finissent la plupart de vos… déguisements.

- C'est pour la science.

- Science ou pas, veuillez quitter ma cuisine à présent. Vous êtes une source permanente de distraction pour le bon docteur, or nous avons encore du pain sur la planche.

- N'en dites pas plus, acquiesça Holmes avec un petit rire. Mesdames », rajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête en guise de salut.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard noir de Watson, qui était à deux doigts de lui jeter son rouleau à pâtisserie à la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin rejoignit Holmes dans leur salon, portant un plateau qui contenant deux tasses de thé fumantes et une pleine assiette de biscuits qui embaumaient. Le détective, qui jusque-là était plongé dans la lecture du journal, leva la tête à son arrivée et sourit.

« Pardon de m'être moqué tout à l'heure, mais c'était trop tentant.

- Jai l'habitude Holmes, déclara tranquillement Watson en déposant son chargement sur la table basse.

- Ces gâteaux étaient donc pour moi ?

- Et pour qui d'autre ? C'est bientôt Noël, il était grand temps que je m'y consacre. Puisque vous ne m'avez pas laissé décorer de sapin…

- Une perte d'espace que je ne puis tolérer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

- Oui, cela aurait demandé de ranger une partie de votre bazar.

- Intolérable », confirma Holmes.

Imitant le cadet, qui avait d'abord pris un instant pour ranimer le feu dans la cheminée, il alla s'asseoir à même le tapis devant la petite table. Sans y être invité il s'empressa de goûter l'un de ces friandises dont la confection semblait avoir tellement passionné Watson.

« Alors ? s'enquit celui-ci, curieux.

- Hum, bien meilleurs que ceux de Mrs. Hudson, mais surtout ne le lui répétez pas où le prochain thé qu'elle me préparera sera fatal, souffla Holmes sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Et ne vous en faites pas, je saurai garder votre secret. Il serait dommage d'envoyer cette pauvre femme à la potence pour un crime que nous avons tous déjà rêvé de commettre. »

Ils rirent de concert et Holmes serra brièvement la main de l'ancien soldat dans la sienne. Puis il dégusta un second biscuit, les yeux lointains.

« Je sens une note assez prononcé de gingembre, dit-il, pensif. Etonnant pour des gâteaux de Noël, j'aurais davantage imaginé de la cannelle ou de l'orange. Choix risqué d'autant que ce goût-là est particulier et ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Ce qui est surtout intéressant c'est que le gingembre est réputé pour ses vertus aphrodisiaques. »

S'interrompant, le brun se redressa posant un regard pétillant de malice sur Watson, qui ne pouvait dissimuler un petit sourire en coin.

« Watson mon cher, aviez-vous une idée derrière la tête par ce choix d'épice ? Un message à faire passer peut-être ? Si c'est le cas je puis vous assurer qu'il n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Ainsi donc votre réputation de fin limier n'a rien de surfait, ironisa la cadet.

- Comme si vous en doutiez. Alors, si vous me donniez le fond de votre pensée…

- Il n'y a pas de mystère. En ce moment vous êtes tout le temps occupé. »

A la recherche du fameux cadeau, songea le détective avec amertume.

« Or j'aimerais passer du temps avec vous. Le moment est parfait. Nous sommes là, à deux jours de Noël, rien de plus romantique, devant un bon feu de cheminée, avec la soirée devant nous. Mrs. Hudson vient de sortir pour une visite donc aucun risque d'être dérangé pour les heures à venir…

- Et nous avons une pleine assiette d'aphrodisiaque, s'amusa Holmes. Nous ne pourrions trouver meilleur moment effectivement.

- Bien », conclut Watson.

L'instant d'après il était sur son compagnon, l'embrassant férocement. Pour ce genre d'étreinte, songea-t-il en glissant une main sous la chemise du logicien, il pouvait bien surmonter quelques désagréments tels que passer plusieurs heures affairé dans une cuisine. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi avec Holmes, lui dire bêtement "Je veux faire l'amour" était le meilleur moyen pour essuyer un refus. Alors qu'en se montrant original… Avec un peu de zèle, qui sait, il parviendrait même à avoir gain de cause pour ce sapin qu'il avait bien l'intention d'installer.

« Vous savez John, dit tout à coup le détective tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient. Les gâteaux étaient une perte de temps. Vous m'auriez rejoint en portant ce fameux tablier, et rien que lui, et je puis vous assurez que toute autre parole aurait été bien superflue. »

**THE END.**


End file.
